The Morning After
by DelenaTVDCW
Summary: Just a short little one-shot of Damon and Elena reflecting the morning after on what had happened at the Homecoming Dance. Complete Delena fluff. Don't read if you don't like Delena. Thanks :


As Elena stood on the top of the hill overlooking the glorious sunrise that was starting to peak in front of her she realized with a start that someone was right behind her.

"A new day." Damon said, for once seriousness was etched in his voice, void of his usual sarcasm that Elena had become so use to over the past year.

"With the sunrise comes the promise of a new day. A day of new beginnings." Elena replied smiling over her shoulder at Damon as he came around to her side.

"Just be glad that night is over." Damon glanced over at Elena noticing a tear slowly descending from her eye unto her cheek. He reached up a wiped it softly away. He noticed that she didn't tense at his touch. She had become so accustomed to him always being there over the last few months that he hadn't really noticed how comfortable around him she had become.

Elena moved her focus from the sunrise to the figure of Damon beside her. Standing with his hands in his pockets it was obvious that he had gone through a tough fight. He had come so close to the edge of death and the state of his clothes kept that fact hanging in the air above them. But everything that they had gone through was worth it to see him beside her alive, even if he wasn't in his full vampy glory. He returned her gaze with his piercing stare that only Damon could give. No one, not even Stefan, could look at Elena with such intensity that Damon did. It was as if he held her soul in his eyes and he had her trapped within them. She tried to return his stare and as usual found her own gaze lacking compared to the intense emotions that his held.

Damon could be a bastard sometimes, but it was these unguarded moments that drew Elena in like a moth to a light. Over the last few months she had lived for these moments in which, just for a second, she would forget everything that had happened since Damon had gotten bitten by Tyler. These moments helped Elena realize a lot of things about Damon that it was obvious he tried to hide. She could read his emotions so clearly now that it was impossible not to know what he was thinking at this very moment. He was, as she was, glad that they stood together to watch this sunrise and to start a new day. She linked her arm in his and looking up at him said, "Will you walk me home Damon?"

"Sure, love to." Damon replied softly turning and leading them down the street towards Elena's house. "Did you at least get your homecoming dance with Matty?"

Elena noticed the tone in his voice and a cocky eyebrow of his raised in a challenged. "In fact, I didn't. Matt took off to help you with your plan before we could even have a dance."

"Oh, sorry, I see there won't be a rekindling of your torrid romance with dear Matt anytime soon." Damon said, as before Elena knew it she found herself twirling around in a circle and ending up in Damon's arms. He swayed his body to phantom music and with a little coaxing Elena found her body copying his moments in this silent dance. She could only sigh.

"A little warning would be appreciated next time Damon." She said as she twirled in his arms, which were quickly becoming her safety net, her comfort zone.

"You promise there will be a next time? No more warrior princess when it comes to a thousand year old vamp, ok?" Damon said catching her chin and making her meet his gaze.

Elena held his gaze, "Damon," she sighed and placed her head on his chest. "I promise if you stop being the hero all of the time."

"Not likely." Damon said dipping her and making her gasp in surprise.

Elena smiled, "Then I'm afraid when I have to save the people I love, I can't promise you the warrior princess won't come out to play."

Damon placed her back on her feet and releasing her, linked her arm in his again as they continued down the road towards her house, "The people you love huh?"

Elena glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction. "Yup, the people I love."

He smiled a genuine smile that practically lit up his entire face and Elena felt lighter. They walked, arms linking, knowing that sometime they would have to actually sit down and talk about what had happened last night. And they knew that they would have to deal with the consequences that surrounded it, especially a certain secret divulged. But for now, this was just an unguarded moment they shared in the mystery of the sunrise.


End file.
